


Как и всегда

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, alternate universe - whorehouse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: RK200 — серия уникальных секс-андроидов.





	Как и всегда

Ричард привычным взглядом окинул небольшую круглую комнату с необъятной кроватью, застеленной черными простынями. Мерцал теплый приглушенный свет, по стенам плавал золотой пиксельный дым. Было так тихо, что не верилось, что за этими стенами ухает басами вульгарная музыка известного детройтского борделя.

Он положил черный кожаный кейс в кресло, снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил на спинку. На столике рядом стояла большая чаша, наполненная фруктами. Он отщипнул виноградину, положил в рот.

Свежая.

Дверь сбоку отъехала в сторону, Ричард повернулся на звук всем корпусом. В комнату вошел андроид.

Он выглядел, как высокий смуглый мужчина, одетый в простую черную рубашку и брюки. Уверенно ступая босыми ногами по ковру, он подошел ближе. Ричард поднял голову и сглотнул непрошеный ком в горле, заглядывая прямо в золотистые, абсолютно живые глаза.

Андроид мягко улыбнулся, обнажая удлиненные белоснежные клыки, смуглые руки скользнули к галстуку.

— Меня зовут Маркус, — сказал он негромко.

— Я знаю… — сказал Ричард, охрипнув: горло опять сдавило.

Галстук полетел прочь. Маркус наклонил голову.

— Я не помню, — нахмурился он. — Прости.

— Не за что извиняться.

Ричард отступил назад, сел на кровать с ногами, Маркус забрался следом, грациозно перекинул ногу через него и опустился горячей тяжестью на пах. Ричард положил на гладкие бедра пальцы, чтобы успокоить в них дрожь, Маркус расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, расправил ворот шире, оголяя ключицы. Он мягко надавил на плечи, Ричард расслабленно откинулся на спину. Маркус наклонился, потянулся потянулся губами к шее…

И вонзил острые зубы в оголенную кожу.

Ричард судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в опаляющую боль.

***

Запах крови рассеивался.

Ричард лежал, глядя в плывущий потолок: голова кружилась. Маркус только закончил обрабатывать его раны и сейчас вытирал ослабевшее тело влажным полотенцем. Ричард перевел на него взгляд и сглотнул, увидев тонкие багряные полоски на шее и груди.

Его кровь.

— Я увлекся, — сказал Маркус, касаясь теплой тканью искусанных ключиц. — Прости.

— Прощаю, — ответил Ричард.

— Нужно сообщить персоналу. Это…

— Ничего никому сообщать не нужно, — сказал Ричард и Маркус замолчал.

Это все, что он мог сейчас ему дать. Когда-то он хотел выкупить андроида, денег бы хватило, но клуб не пошел на сделку. И Ричард смирился, позволяя сеанс за сеансом этому невероятному созданию все больше.

Маркус привел себя в порядок и начал застегивать рубашку, сидя на краю кровати: голова чуть наклонена, золотые глаза сфокусированы на человеке посреди затвердевших от крови простыней.

— Почему тебе это нравится?

Маркус задавал этот вопрос каждый раз.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Ричард. — Собственная слабость и беспомощность… они как будто освобождают. От всего.

— Жизнь людей полна стрессов, — сказал Маркус. Так же как месяц назад. И три месяца назад.

— Да, это так, — согласился Ричард, как и пол года назад.

Маркус помог ему одеться, подал пиджак. Напоследок, он жарко поцеловал его с металлическим привкусом, и сказал:

— Не забывай, что ты сейчас очень слаб.

— Не забуду.

— Будь осторожен. Ради меня.

Ричард кивнул. Дверь за спиной Маркуса бесшумно открылась и он шагнул в проем, затем замер, будто вспомнив что-то, и обернулся.

«Прощай…» — сказал Ричард одними губами. Маркус ответил пронзительным взглядом, от которого сердце разлетелось в пыль. Дверь захлопнулась и Ричард остался один.

Как в их первую встречу.

Как и всегда.


End file.
